Reflection: A Sith Vanquished
by Whitney G
Summary: 1st in the Reflection Series. Obi-Wan's POV. Reflection during the the final battle with Darth Maul. Title From: Chapter 45 - Episode I: The Phantom Menace DVD.


****

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the Star Wars characters, or actors who play the characters (though if anyone would like to sell me Ewan McGregor I'd be very happy). The actors own themselves, and George Lucas owns all rights to the characters/plotline/ect.

****

Summary: Obi-Wan's POV. Reflection during the the final battle with Darth Maul. Title From: Chapter 45 - Episode I: The Phantom Menace DVD

****

A/N: Due to the evilness of FF.N, I had to take this story down again! Somehow, half of it disappeared. So while it was down, I took the time to spruce it up a bit, using some of the advice from a reviewer named Ivy. Thanks.

_________________

****

Reflection: A Sith Vanquished

By: Whitters

_________________

I stood there watching them far ahead of me. Each of us was separated by these menacing laser force fields. My Master kneeled on the ground - no doubt preying to make the doors open faster - and the Sith paced back and forth on the other side. Even though he was far ahead of me, I could feel my master Qui-Gon Jinn's confidence radiating toward me. It was a comforting feeling.

We were going to win this battle. Isn't that how it was supposed to be? Good wins over evil, end of story? The Jedi come out on top once again? Well, that's how it _should_ be..

A feeling hit me, and I knew that the doors were getting ready to open. I activated my lightsaber in anticipation as the first door disappeared and they began opening down the line. My master charged for the Sith as I began to run towards them. I _was_ going to get down there and help Qui-Gon.

As fast as I could run, was not fast enough. The doors closed and I was trapped again. It wasn't fair! One force field from battle. The room my master was in now was large and circular, with a large hole in the middle that led down a long shaft. I couldn't get to them, and all I could do was wait, and watch as the battle raged on in front of me. 

I wished with all my might that I was in there, helping. Maybe I wanted the glory of defeating a Sith. Hey, weren't all of us looking for glory in some way? We took praise however it was given to us, but even then, we sought it out. Sometimes taking unnecessary risks to achieve this.

_________________

It seemed like my master was winning. _That's the Jedi I know. Swift and strong. _He was easily countering every attack the Sith made. _Maybe I wouldn't be needed after all._

They were moving so fast that it was hard to keep up with who was thrusting and who was countering. But then it happened. The Sith landed a blow to my master's face - which caused him to stumble backwards - and it was all over.

"NOOOO!!!" My voice echoed off the walls of the chamber as I watched my master run through with the glowing read blade of the Sith's saber. In an instant, Master Qui-Gon Jinn - who was more like a father than a mentor - was ripped away from me, possibly forever. And still all I could do was watch. 

It took all the strength I had left to keep my knees from buckling under me. I felt devoid of all feelings except for anger and anguish. There was my mentor - possibly already dead - lying on the floor helplessly.

_________________

Now this Sith was pacing by the door, waiting for it to open. The smirk on his face conveyed his thoughts of superiority. He had defeated a Jedi Knight - no easy task - and now he was sure that he can defeat me - only a Padawan Learner - too. 

I would not let Qui-Gon die in vain. I _had _to avenge him. If I had to sacrifice my own life to defeat this evil, I would. 

The door opened, and once again I was moving. Spurred on by anger and hate, guided by the Force, I attacked this enemy. Our lightsabers moved with speed I had never imagined, clashing at every possible point. This Sith was good. I will give him that. He was well trained in the art of the Jedi, but I wouldn't let that stop me.

After a few good shots, I managed to hit the middle section of his double lightsaber, splitting it into two pieces. My heart soared. Now we were more evenly matched. One saber against another, and I knew this was all going to come down to skill.

Even with only one saber the Sith still was countering everything that I threw at him. Our lightsabers met, and with the blunt force of his weight, he managed to push me back. 

Then it happened. A powerful Force-Push from the Sith sent me flying into the middle of the chamber, right over the edge and down into the shaft. I grabbed for anything, and managed to hang onto a small light fixture a few feet below the opening of the hole. 

For the first time since the battle had begun, I was worries that maybe good was _not_ going to win over evil.

Above, a small scraping noise alerted me to what was going on. I could only watch helplessly as my lightsaber was kicked into the shaft and bounced by me on its way to the bottom. 

That was the final straw. I felt that I was now doomed to suffer the same fate as my master. My weapon was lost, and I was dangling helplessly over a very deep pit.

_________________

I cant remember how long I hung there. My thoughts drifted from my master, to the others who were also fighting on this day, and back to the Sith as he pulled me from my thoughts with a shower of sparks from dragging his lightsaber across the metal above my head. 

I wondered if Anakin was alright in the cockpit of that ship. Qui-Gon had told him to stay where he was, but I had the feeling that the boy would do what he pleased regardless

Then, I realized that there still was hope left. The Sith had ignored the fact that Qui-Gon's lightsaber was still lying in the chamber, beside his still form. 

I could do this! Call the lightsaber to me, and maybe catch the Sith off guard and get in a few good slices before he could counter.

With the last bit of strength and courage I could muster, I used the force to call the saber to me as I sprang from the wall, did a flip over the Sith's head and landed behind him. I felt power as the green blade of the lightsaber sprang to life within my hands.

The Sith turned and I could see the look of surprise on his features as I made the last strike. It was over! I had done it! Victory was MINE! Tipping backwards, he fell into the hole, his body splitting into two parts where I had cut him in half. 

_________________

I stood there for a few seconds, reveling in the glory of battle, before un-activating my lightsaber.

As quickly as I could, I made my way to my fallen mentor's side. I could tell that he was still alive as I gathered his head into my arms, but not by much. this couldn't be happening, he couldn't leave me like this..

"It, is too late." Qui-Gon's statement was dry and obviously pained him.

"No!" My reply was more desperate than reassuring. _I_ could even hear the panic in my voice. Without Qui-Gon, I feared that I would be lost. He himself had said I had much to learn about the living Force, and if he wasn't there, who would teach me? Who would point out my mistakes and remind me to be mindful of the present as well as the future?

"Obi-Wan. Promise. Promise me you will train the boy." I could feel my master's life force slipping slowly from him. Pain clouded my thoughts, but I guess that was what my master was counting on. He knew that at this time, I would do anything for him, even betray my own feelings about Anakin. I would have gone to the twin suns of Tatooine and back for him.

"Yes, Master." The words seemed strange coming from my mouth. 

I had said it so many times - as all Padawan Learners did. It was the way that you were expected to answer your master. But now, I wondered if this was the first time I truly, deeply meant it.

"He is the Chosen One. He, will bring balance.. Train him." And with that, my master, my mentor, was gone. And I knew nothing would ever be the same again.

In the last few minutes of his life, Qui-Gon Jinn had brought Anakin Skywalker into my life. Something that would not have happened otherwise. I didn't know if this was the end. I didn't know if this was the beginning. All I knew is that this was goodbye to the only man I had ever really come to trust and love. Now I was expected to follow through and train the Chosen One.

_________________

Well, there ya go! My first attempt at SW fiction! Feedback (and flames) are appreciated!! Thanks!!


End file.
